Diamond Sparkle
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Naruto yang berumur satu tahun ditemukan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Naruto Malfoypun menjadi  diamond di tengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy dan tentunya salah satu diamond yang ada di negeri sihir.Yaoi.
1. New Diamond

**Diamond Sparkle**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Contain Sho-ai [boy x boy], spoiler alert, dan karakter yang ooc.

Pair : DracoNaruto [DraNaru], LuciusNarcissa, surprise pairing, yang lain akan menyusul. ^.~

Rating : T

Summary : Naruto yang berumur satu tahun ditemukan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Naruto Malfoypun menjadi diamond di tengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy dan tentunya salah satu diamond yang ada di negeri sihir.

* * *

><p>Diamond Sparkle<p>

Chapter **1 : Little Diamond**

"Narcissa." Wanita yang sedang memberi makan si kecil Draco, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat ke arah suami yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Lucius?"

"Aku menemukannya di halaman rumah kita." Sosok yang dipangku Lucius adalah anak yang berumur satu tahun. Anak ini memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru yang terlihat sangat bersinar. Kedua tangan dan kakinya ia hentakan ke arah depan, sesekali mengenai Lucius. Narcissa yang melihat wajah Lucius yang meringis terkena hentakan tangan, tersenyum kecil.

Narcissa mengarahkan tangannya lalu mengelus-elus pipi anak itu. Anak itu tertawa lalu berbicara dengan bahasa bayinya. Masih dengan wajah tersenyum, Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak tersebut, "Lucius. Apakah anak ini ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya?" Nada Narcissa yang lembut berubah menjadi keras.

"Jika ditinggalkan di sini, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memasang _barrier_ di sekitar rumah, dan tidak ada sinyal ada yang memasuki _barrier_." Istrinya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah kelahiran Draco, Lucius semakin memerlihatkan sisi lembutnya. Dia bahkan semakin meluangkan waktu untuk anak dan istrinya.

"Dari surat yang aku temukan. Sepertinya sang ayah meninggal dalam sebuah peperangan dan anak ini salah satu korban. Di surat ini tidak diketahui apakah sang ibu masih hidup atau tidak. Dan sepertinya nama anak ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Dengan ayah Minato Namikaze, dan ibu Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita lihat saja _family line_ miliknya?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Lucius segera mengucapkan mantra dalam bahasa latin. Seketika munculah cahaya hijau muda yang memerlihatkan _family line_ milik Naruto. Setelah melihat _family line_, ekspresi wajah Lucius dan Narcissa berubah. Simpati dan kasih sayang terlihat dari mata keduanya.

"Sepertinya ibunya pun meninggal." Kesunyianpun menyelimuti pasangan ini. Hanya terdengar suara Draco yang sedang memainkan makanannya.

"Diapun mempunyai darah murni. Lucius, bagaimana jika kita adopsi dia?" Tanya Narcissa pada suaminya. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu."

Lucius terkejut mendengar istrinya berbicara seperti itu, perlahan senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menghampiri Narcissa lalu memeluk istrinya itu dengan hati-hati karena Naruto yang masih berada di tangannya. "Narcissa sayang, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mengurus Naruto seorang diri."

"Jadi, kamu setuju."

"Tentu saja."

Narcissa segera mengambil Naruto lalu menggendongnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Draco yang masih memainkan sendoknya. Mendengar ibunya berjalan mendekatinya, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan menuju ibunya. "Draco perkenalkan, ini adikmu yang baru, namanya Naruto."

Dengan mata silvernya, Draco melihat sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. "Na..rlluto?" Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil hanya bisa menghentakan tangan dan kakinya.

Lucius dan Narcissa tersenyum lembut melihat kedua anak mereka.

- 9 tahun kemudian-

"Aniue!" Terdengar jeritan dari lantai dua Malfoy manor.

"Naruto! Jangan berteriak!" Narcissa yang berada di ruang makan lantai satu berteriak menasihati putra bungsunya itu.

"Ukh.. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Ada apa dengan kedua anak itu?" Lucius yang sedang melihat koran versi dunia sihir itu mengerutkan dahinya. Narcissa menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Naruto yang memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh murid-murid Hogwarts, menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. "Pagi mah, pah." Lucius menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan Narcissa membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Pagi Naruto."

Tidak lama setelah Naruto duduk di kursinya, Draco menuju ruang makan dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Huh. Mengapa Naruto juga pergi ke Hogwarts bersama denganku?"

"Karena Naruto pintar, dia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts lebih awal." balas Lucius dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto menunduk, "Apa Aniue tidak ingin bersamaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara kecil. Draco yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Te-tentu saja aku ingin bersamamu. Aku senang sekali kamu akan pergi bersamaku ke Hogwarts."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Draco tersenyum senang. Narcissa yang melihat kedua anak itu pun tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, Draco. Jaga baik-baik Naruto."

"Pasti mah." Dengan suara lantang Draco berkata seperti itu. Narutopun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Terima kasih Aniue."

"Sama-sama." Setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan makan. Senyuman Narcissa belum juga pudar. 'Hmm.. Jadi ingat hari itu….'

~Flash back

"Narcissa sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengadopsi Naruto." Narcissa yang terkejut karena perkataan Lucius, langsung menghampiri suaminya.

"Mengapa Lucius?"

"Entah mengapa nama keluarganya tidak berganti." Mendengar hal itu, Narcissa menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy.

Lucius memandang sosok istrinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Meskipun matanya tetap dingin namun ada sebuah kilatan yang memancarkan kasih sayang kepada istri tercintanya itu.

Ia menunggu Narcissa mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit, suasana yang tercipta masih sunyi. Lucius memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Narcissa?" apa kamu baik-baik saja... Sebenarnya itulah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Lucius. Tetapi, karena ajaran dari ayahanda tercintanya masih melekat dalam dirinya, dan mengukuhkan sosoknya menjadi seorang Malfoy. Ia hanya dapat mengucapkan sebagian kata yang menyatakan ia sangat menyayangi Narcissa dan Draco.

Untuk Narcissa, itu bukanlah hal _negative_ dari Lucius, malah itu adalah perubahan yang luar biasa. Lucius sangat berubah ke arah yang lebih baik dibandingkan dulu, saat ia masih berada di Hogwarts. Mungkin kematian ayahnyalah yang merubahnya. Dan karena kehadiran si kecil Draco yang semakin lama melumerkan hati dan pandangan matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Narcissa dengan nada tenang. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Lucius, Narcissa telah mendapatkan banyak pelajaran berharga. Meskipun bahtera rumah tangga mereka tidak seperti mengarungi danau. Tapi Narcissa benar-benar bersyukur, ia telah menikah dengan Lucius. Ia pun mulai memahami bagaimana Lucius bertindak, bagaimana ia berkata, kebiasaanya, kesukaannya, yang dibencinya, dan lain sebagainya.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Narcissa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat tidur di mana Draco duduk dan memainkan mainannya. Sekelibat ada pikiran yang menghampiri Narcissa sedari ia pertama kali memangku Naruto. Narcissa memandang Lucius, dengan hati mantap, ia berkata.

"Kalau begitu. Kita jodohkan saja Naruto dengan Draco." Lucius memandang Narcissa dengan tatapan '_are you sure_?' tentu saja Narcissa membalas tatapan Lucius dengan mata membara yang memerlihatkan ketetapan hatinya.

Lucius hanya menghela napas, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengubah pendirian istrinya itu. Pendirian Narcissa tidak mudah untuk diubah.

Memang, jika dilihat dari segi kebangsawanan. Naruto tidak diragukan lagi, dengan darah murninya menunjukan ia adalah seorang darah biru dari bangsa _wizard_. Itu bisa menguntungkan dari segi politik yang bisa didapatkan dikemudian hari. Segi ekonomi dan sosial itu bukan merupakan masalah besar. Dan yang terakhir adalah keturunan, dan itu bisa diusahakan. Lagipula menjodohkan Naruto dengan Draco tampak menarik [menyenangkan?] bagi Lucius.

Narcissa masih menatap Lucius menunggu jawaban darinya. Melihat tingkahnya telah membuat istrinya menunggu. Lucius menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Lagipula, sepertinya sesuatu yang tersegel di dalam Naruto, bisa membantunya di masa depan." Itu pun menjadi salah satu faktor yang mungkin menguntungkan.

Lucius segera merubah mantranya. Dan seketika, tulisan di kertas yang berada di tangan Lucius berganti menjadi:

Naruto Malfoy nee Uzumaki-Namikaze (pure and half lord)

Konoha, October 10th 1981

Father: Minato Namikaze [deceased] (half)

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki [deceased] (pure)

Fiancé: Draco Lucius Malfoy (pure)

Father in law: Lucius Malfoy (pure)

Mother in law: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (pure black w.)

Known as: Human sacrifice [Jinchuuriki], nine tailed beast lord [Kyuubi] jailer.

Energy:

-Chakra= blue with gold streak (his), red (Kyuubi's), purple (mix)

-Magic= attack 75%, defense 25%

Physical information = Species : Hanyou

Gender : Male

Hair : Gold-yellow

Eye : Sky Blue

Skin : Light

Gringgots bank password :

10101xxxxxxxx Namikaze

10101xxxxxxxx Uzumaki

10104xxxxxxxx Malfoy

See more

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Lucius dan Narcissapun tersenyum kecil.

~Another flashback

[Naruto-tujuh tahun, Draco-delapan tahun]

"Aniue jangan kesana!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Draco berdiri.

"Apa kamu takut Naruto? Huh! Aku tahu kamu itu penakut." ledek Draco.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya merasa merinding kalau ada di sekitar tempat ini." Anak berambut pirang itu berdiri dekat dengan Draco, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya berusaha menghilang rasa ngeri yang ada.

"Itu sih sama saja!" jedutan kecil terlihat di dahi Draco. Kilatan sayang dan lembut terlihat di matanya ketika ia menatap tubuh adiknya yang masih bergetar.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku pasti akan melindungimu." nada Draco semakin melembut.

"Aku tahu itu Aniue. Tapi… Entah mengapa aku tidak mau kesana." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu. Kamu pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di menara ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Aniue sendiri di sini." Setelah itu Naruto menggenggam tangan Draco.

"Baiklah.. Kalau itu maumu."

Mereka berduapun memasuki menara itu.

Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang ada, cukup membuat Draco dan Naruto dapat melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam menara ini. Dindingnya berwarna hitam, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada satupun _furniture_ yang terlihat. Terdapat beberapa tangga yang menuju ke atas ataupun ke bawah menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Ketika mereka akan berjalan ke tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. "Aniue, jangan bergerak!" Naruto menarik tangan Draco sangat kencang, sehingga tubuh Draco menubruk tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa sih..-" "Ssshh! Jangan berisik! Coba deh lihat." Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu spot di samping tangga. Di sana ada seekor ular besar, kepalanya condong ke depan bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri, nampaknya ular itu telah menyadari keberadaan orang yang tidak dikenal memasuki wilayahnya.

"Ayo, kita lari Aniue! Jangan sampai ular itu tahu posisi kita." Bisik Naruto pelan, ia menarik-narik tangan Draco agar Draco cepat bergerak.

Tetapi Draco tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto yang menyadari Draco tidak bergerak, menggerakan paksa tubuh Draco sehingga Naruto dapat berhadap-hadapan dengan Draco.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ia kini menyadari situasi yang ia dan Draco hadapi semakin berbahaya. Ia menatap mata Draco yang nampak kosong layaknya orang yang terkena hipnotis.

"Gawat! Aniue terhipnotis.. Aniue! Sadarlah Aniue!" Naruto menggerak-gerakan tubuh Draco, berusaha membuatnya kembali sadar.

"Ssssssshhhss" Ular itu mendesis keras. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, ular itu bergerak menuju arah Draco dan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh Draco berdiri di depannya. "Ja.. jangan mendekat!" ular yang sepertinya merasakan ketakutan Naruto malah semakin mendekat, mengitari Naruto dan Draco.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Setelah bosan mengitari kedua anak tersebut, ular itupun menyerang belakang Draco. Naruto yang tidak ingin Draco dilukai, mengubah posisinya yang asalnya di depan Draco berubah menjadi di belakang Draco.

Taring-taring ular itu menancap mengenai lengan Naruto. "AAaaaaaa!" Naruto menjerit keras, tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan mantra yang membuat ular itu terkaget dan melepaskan gigitannya. Lalu Naruto mengucapkan mantra lagi yang kali ini membuat ular itu tertidur.

Karena teriakan Naruto yang lumayan keras, berhasil menyadarkan Draco dari hipnotisnya. Mata Draco terbelalak ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terbaring lemah di lantai dengan tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kanannya. Terlihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar dari kulit dan bajunya.

"Naruto!" melihat Naruto yang setengah sadar, membuat Draco semakin panik.

"Naruto.." Draco mengelus-elus pipi Naruto. Matanya menatap sosok Naruto dengan penuh kasih. Terlihat genangan air mata yang dengan enggannya ia biarkan terjatuh.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya bertemu dengan Draco. "Aniue baik-baik saja kan?" senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat. Draco segera melihat lengan kanan Naruto, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Melihat darah yang terus-menerus keluar, membuat Draco memantapkan hatinya. Dengan bantuan adrenalin, ia merobek lengan kiri kemejanya. Dengan cepat ia membalut lalu mengikatkan kain yang telah ia robek ke lengan Naruto yang terluka untuk mencegahnya kehilangan darah lebih banyak lagi. Naruto meringis pelan ketika Draco mengikatkan kain lebih kuat lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" Draco mengangkat Naruto dengan hati-hati lalu menggendongnya tentu saja ala '_bridal style_'.

Draco menatap tajam ke arah ular besar yang sepertinya tertidur itu. Darah terlihat dari mulut sang ular. 'Aku pasti akan membunuh ular itu. Untuk saat ini, Naruto membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ular itu berbisa atau tidak.' Draco dengan cepat menggendong Naruto keluar dari menara lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah.

"Pah! Mah!" Draco berteriak panik. Narcissa yang mendengar anaknya berteriak segera menghampirinya.

"Draco. Ada ap- Ya ampun Naruto!" Narcissa segera mengambil Naruto dari Draco.

"Mama akan membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Draco panggil papamu kemari! Dia ada di ruang kerjanya sekarang." Dracopun langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Lucius.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Draco masuk. Lucius yang sedang membaca buku melihat Draco yang masuk ke ruangan dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Dra-" sebelum Lucius akan menasehati Draco.

"Pah! Naruto digigit ular." Mendengar kata ular keluar dari mulut Draco, wajah Lucius berubah menjadi pucat. 'Ular? Jangan-jangan tuan yang... Oh tidak!' Lucius mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Entah mengapa, untuk menghirup udara pun menjadi berat. Tanpa sadar, Draco sedikit menjauhkan diri dari papahnya. Ia tahu, jika papah dan mamahnya tahu kalau ia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, dia akan berada dalam zona _red alert_.

"Apa! Dimana dia sekarang!" perintah Lucius.

"Dia ada bersama mamah. Di kamarnya." Lucius segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Draco yang masih dalam keadaan kaget karena melihat tingkah papahnya yang tidak biasa, segera berteriak. "Papah!" lalu ia pun menyusul Lucius, berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

Lucius melihat Narcissa yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Tangannya membelai rambut pirang itu, sesekali ia menjauhkan rambut yang menghalangi dahi Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Cissa?"

Narcissa segera menatap Lucius. Genangan air mata terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit hati Lucius retak, dan akan hancur bila air mata itu turun ke pipi Narcissa.

"Aku... sudah membersihkan lukanya. Sepertinya lukanya sudah menutup berkat Nine [1]." Di sini Narcissa menghela napas lega. Tangan kanan Lucius segera menutup matanya, lalu berpindah pada dahinya, dengan perlahan ia memijat kerutan yang ada di dahinya.

"Lalu, mengapa Naruto?" Lucius memerhatikan sosok Naruto yang tertidur. Sebuah kain basah tertempel di dahinya.

"Ada racun di tubuhnya dan racun itu yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi demam."

Lucius menoleh ke arah putranya, "Draco bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai seperti ini?" Awalnya Draco menatap papahnya dengan rasa takut. Tapi, demi Naruto, ia harus memberitahukan papah dan mamah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Agar mereka dapat menyembuhkan Naruto lebih cepat. Dracopun menjelaskan semuanya.

Setelah selesai menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya dan Naruto, Draco menundukan kepalanya, "Papah dan Mamah tidak marahkan pada kami? Aku yang salah tidak mengikuti kata-kata Naruto. Coba saja kalau aku menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Dia tidak akan seperti ini." nada penyesalan terdengar jelas dari ucapan Draco.

"Kami tidak marah padamu sayang. Lainkali, jika kamu akan main ke tempat yang tidak kamu kenali. Ijin dulu pada kami." Narcissa tersenyum lembut ke arah Draco, lalu menatap tajam Lucius, melarangnya untuk memarahi Draco. Lucius yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. Draco dan Naruto telah mengalami kejadian yang berbahaya, dan itu tidak baik untuk mentalnya jika Draco dinasehati dengan cara dimarahi.

"Ya." Draco mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap sosok Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Penyesalan terlihat jelas dari matanya.

Lucius menghampiri Naruto dengan tongkat yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Ia mengucapkan mantra, berusaha menyembuhkan keadaan Naruto. Berangsur-angsur, napas Naruto yang semula tersengal-sengal mulai teratur. Lucius menghela napas lega. Ia memasukan _wand_ miliknya ke dalam _wand holster _yang menggantung di sabuknya. Tangannya menggapai dahi Naruto. Mengambil kain yang menempel di sana, lalu memberikannya pada Narcissa. Tangannya kembali menyentuh dahi Naruto, merasakan suhunya. Lucius mengangguk kecil. 'Suhunya perlahan mulai stabil.' Ia melirik Narcissa dan mengangguk tanda ya, Narcissa segera meletakan kembali kain basah di dahi Naruto.

Mata Lucius segera menemukan perban yang membalut lengan kanan putranya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan Naruto, namun aura hitam segera menepis tangannya. Mata Lucius terbelalak kaget, 'Aura sihir ini... Ti-tidak mungkin..' Pucat kembali mewarnai wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar. Narcissa yang melihat hal ini, segera menatap Lucius dengan pandangan tanda tanya dan khawatir. Lucius tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Ia hanya menoleh ke arah Draco, tangan kanannya memijat-mijat dahinya, berusaha menghentikan denyut-denyut yang mengganggu. "Draco kamu temani Naruto. Aku dan mamamu akan keluar sebentar." Draco menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, pah."

Setelah Narcissa menutup pintu. Lucius segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Narcissa.

"Cissa, aku menemukan aura itu di bekas luka Naruto."

Mendengar ucapan itu, tangan Narcissa segera memegangi tempat di mana jantungnya berada. "A-apa..." genangan air mata yang tadi tertahan, sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Dan "Prang!" pecahan-pecahan itu terdengar jelas oleh Lucius. Pecahan-pecahan hatinya.

Dengan reflek air mata itu terhapus oleh ibu jari Lucius.

"Cissa..." mau tidak mau ia harus menyampaikan berita ini pada istrinya. Walau sepahit apapun kenyataan ini. Walau sekuat apapun lari dan melepaskan diri, itu semua tidak akan berhasil, karena keluarga Malfoy sudah terjerat.

"Cissa... Sepertinya Dark lord akan segera bangkit. Dan mau tidak mau kita harus melayaninya." ucap Lucius dengan serius.

Terjerat oleh_ Dark Lord_... Seperti kupu-kupu yang terperangkap di dalam sarang laba-laba...

Perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati. Perasaan yang dimiliki oleh setiap ibu. Perasaan yang muncul jika ada apapun yang mengancam anak-anaknya. "Aku... Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Draco dan Naruto padanya Lucius!" Air mata terus mengalir, membasahi pipinya, dan Lucius berusaha menghapus semua air mata itu.

Mata Lucius memandang lelah Narcissa. "Aku pun tidak menginginkan hal itu Cissa! Tapi apa daya, inipun demi keselamatan mereka. Aku pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Terutama Naruto. Aku sudah memasangkan _charm_ padanya, agar aura Nine tidak terasa oleh _Dark lord_."

Tiba-tiba muncul kertas yang menampakan informasi-informasi Naruto.

Lucius yang membacanya seketika menjadi pucat, Narcissa yang melihat wajah Lucius berubah dari serius menjadi panik segera mengambil kertas itu. Setelah membacanya Narcissa menangis di bahu Lucius.

Naruto Malfoy nee Uzumaki-Namikaze (pure and half lord)

Konoha, October 10th 1981

Father: Minato Namikaze [deceased] (half)

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki [deceased] (pure)

Fiancé: Draco Lucius Malfoy (pure)

Father in law: Lucius Malfoy (pure)

Mother in law: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (pure black w.)

Known as: Human sacrifice [Jinchuuriki], nine tailed beast lord [Kyuubi] jailer.

Energy:

-Chakra= blue with gold streak (his), red (Kyuubi's), purple (mix)

-Magic= attack 25%, defense 75%

Physical information = Species : Hanyou

Gender : Male

Hair : Gold-yellow

Eye : Sky Blue

Skin : Light

Gringgots bank password :

10101xxxxxxxx Namikaze

10101xxxxxxxx Uzumaki

10104xxxxxxxx Malfoy

See more

"Kekuatan fisik Naruto menurun. Keadaannya tidak akan seperti dulu. Dia tidak akan bisa bermain quidditch. Padahal dia sudah senang sekali ketika aku berjanji akan mengajarinya terbang." ucap Lucius penuh sesal. Sedangkan Narcissa hanya menangis.

~End Flashback~

"Wah! Ramai sekali.. Terima kasih pah, mah, sudah mengantar kami." ucap Naruto dengan sopan. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya, matanya berbinar-binar memandang 'keluarganya.'

"Sama-sama Naruto." Narcissa memeluk Draco dan Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan sayang." Lucius hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tetapi Naruto dan Draco dapat melihat kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata ayah mereka. Hangat fisik dan mental, membuat mereka siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi di Hogwarts.

"Ayo Naruto kita cari tempat duduk yang kosong." Draco menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan berteriak. "Sabar Aniue!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Menatap papah dan mamahnya. Ia berteriak.

"Dah mamah, dah papah." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Narcissa dan Lucius. Narcissa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Lucius hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak itu tidak berubah."

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena dia adalah Naruto." Narcissa terus menatap kedua anaknya yang terus berlari menuju pintu kereta, wajah mereka berseri-seri. Draco melempar sebuah seringaian yang Naruto balas oleh juluran lidah. Narcissa tersenyum kecil.

[line]

"Bagaimana kalau di sini?" tanya Draco sambil membuka pintu. Melihat ada yang membuka pintu Harry dan Ron menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada siapapun yang datang.

Draco yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Harry dan Ron karena tubuhnya yang berbalik ke arah Naruto. Mundur dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

'Mereka siapa?' pikir Harry bingung.

"Oh ternyata sudah ada yang menempati duluan. Namaku Naruto Malfoy dan ini," Naruto menunjuk Draco. "Draco Malfoy." Ketika nama Draco di sebut, anak yang tidak memakai kaca mata berdengus, seperti mengejek Draco. Draco terlihat kesal, tatapan tajam segera ia lemparkan pada anak itu. Sedangkan Naruto, dahinya mulai berkedut. Tidak ada yang menghina aniuenya seperti itu, tapi Naruto mencoba meredam emosinya.

Tangannya memegang tangan Draco. Berusaha meredamkan amarah aniuenya. Draco hanya melihat ke arah Naruto, lalu mengangkat bahunya, tak lupa ia sembunyikan senyuman kecil di balik tangan kirinya. Tapi Naruto yang telah mengetahui sikap Draco, hanya tersenyum lembut. Hal ini tidak terlewatkan oleh Harry.

'Hmm.. Apa hubungan mereka ya? Mereka bersikap seperti...' Harry menatap Draco dan Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Namaku Harry Potter." Draco membuka mulutnya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Harry. Kalau kamu?" tanya Naruto pada Ron.

"Namaku Ronald-"

"Dilihat dari rambutnyapun kamu pasti tahu Naruto, kalau dia itu _Weasel_." Draco memerhatikan Harry dan Ron dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aniue!" Ron yang membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ejekan Draco, tidak jadi karena Naruto yang sudah meneriaki Draco duluan. Narutopun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Ron. "Senang bertemu denganmu Ronald."

Sebuah senang bertemu denganmu juga dari Harry dan ekspresi bingung dari Ron.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini." Draco berjalan keluar.

Naruto memandang Draco dengan sedih, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Harry dan Ron. "Maafkan kelakuan aniue ya? Dia tidak bermaksud kasar. Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Harry, Ronald." Setelah itu Naruto pun keluar.

"Ron, siapa mereka?"

"Itu Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, dia sangat angkuh dan menganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya. Dan satu lagi Naruto Malfoy, sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Draco. Dia tidak membeda-bedakan orang. Mau dia _nonhuman, muggle_, _halfblood_ ataupun _pureblood_. Dia memperlakukan semua sama. Sepertinya satu-satunya di keluarga Malfoy yang baik." Ron menjelaskan dengan nada seorang pembaca berita, atau nada Lucius ketika ia membacakan sebuah berita yang ada di koran kepada Narcissa. =.=

"Naruto… Namanya seperti bahasa Jepang."

"Mungkin dia sepupu atau adik Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu pasti." Ron mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan acara makannya memakan _chocolate frog_. Sedangkan Harry membuka sebuah batang cokelat yang sama seperti yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari. [yang setiap hari dimakan Dudley.]

"Sepertinya dia berumur lebih muda daripada kita." Ia mematahkan satu kotak cokelat.

"Ya. Dia dan kita berbeda satu tahun. Dia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts lebih cepat." Balas Ron yang masih mengunyah cokelatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku semakin penasaran dengan Naruto dan Draco Malfoy."

Ron melihat Harry dengan tatapan waspada. "Harry, sebaiknya kamu tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka."

"Hmm-m.." Harry tidak mendengarkan omongan Ron. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela kereta dan memikirkan teka-teki tentang duo Malfoy itu… 

-O-T-b-C-O- 

Note : [1] Nine sebutan keluarga Malfoy untuk Kyuubi

Karena melihat tidak ada fic HPNaruto xover. Jadinya Sanao memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini. Maaf _update_ untuk cerita yang lain tertunda. Sepertinya fic Sanao untuk Bulan dan Matahari, My Terrorist dan Gara-gara surat cinta jelek ya? Kok yang review cuma satu? *pout* Tapi ya sudahlah.

Oh ya jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi profil Sanao untuk melihat tantangan dan info-info update.

Sampai jumpa ^-^

Warmest hug for all of you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond Sparkle**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Contain Sho-ai [boy x boy], tidak sejalan dengan _canon_, dan ke-ooc karakter.

Pair : DraNaru, _surprise pairing_ dan yang lain akan menyusul.

Rating : T

Summary : Naruto yang berumur satu tahun ditemukan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Naruto Malfoypun menjadi _diamond_ di tengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy dan tentunya salah satu _diamond_ yang ada di negeri sihir.

Key: "bla bla bla" = percakapan

'bla bla bla' = pikiran

`bla bla bla` = telepati

* * *

><p>Diamond Sparkle<p>

Chapter **2 :** **Touch of Danger**

Naruto menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung. "Aniue, kenapa marah pada mereka?"

"Aku hanya sebal melihatmu membela Weasley." gerutu Draco. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Naruto duduk di samping Draco lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Naruto, dia akan mencoba mengusik aniuenya. Iapun menatap Draco.

"Aniue cemburu?"

Draco yang sedang melihat pemandangan langsung menatap Naruto dan berkata "Tidak." dengan sangat cepat. Naruto hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar nada jawaban dari Draco. Karena, sangat terlihat kecemburuan di nada bicaranya. Ia kembali menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

"Aniue, sesampai di Hogwarts pasti akan bersama dengan Crabbe dan Goyle?" Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Ukh.. Crabbe dan Goyle hanya bertingkah seperti bodyguardku saja. Aku kan hanya ingin memiliki teman."

Naruto hanya tersenyum pilu, "Aku tahu susah sekali _pureblood_ seperti kita mendapatkan teman sejati. Tapi aku yakin kita, terutama aniue, pasti akan mendapatkannya. Dia pasti akan melihat kita apa adanya. Bukan dari nama keluarga kita saja."

"Iya." Senyuman kecilpun terlukis di wajah Draco. Senyuman itu perlahan menghilang, tangan kiri Draco memukul dahinya sendiri. "Ukh.. Aku lupa. Kita akan berpisah sesampai di stasiun, mengingat itu, tambah kesal saja aku!"

"Habis bagaimana lagi. Akukan diundang Hogwarts lebih awal dari seharusnya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak ada kejadian seperti ini. Sehingga untuk yang pertama kalinya lagi, akan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dengan Aniue dan siswa lainnya."

Draco hanya menggerutu yang tidak jelas. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Hogwarts." ucap Naruto dengan semangat. "Aku tahu itu. Kamu sudah berbicara seperti itu lima puluh kali dari tadi pagi."

"Aniue bohong! Aku berbicara seperti itu baru lima kali." sanggah Naruto.

"Tapi bagiku, aku sudah mendengarnya lima puluh kali."

"Aniue!" Naruto memukul tangan Draco dengan pelan. Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai apa yang mereka bayangkan tentang Hogwarts sampai tertidur. Dengan Naruto yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Draco dan Draco yang menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hati-hati Naruto." Naruto memicingkan matanya memandang Draco.<p>

"Aku tahu itu Aniue! Aniue sudah memberitahuku beberapa kali."

"Bukan salahku jika aku harus memberitahumu beberapa kali. Kamu itu orangnya ceroboh dan suka tergesa-gesa." Melihat Draco yang menampakan seringaiannya, membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Oke.. oke.. Tapi kan, aku hanya terpisah dari Aniue beberapa jam. Bukan beberapa hari."

"Aku hanya khawatir. Ja Naruto." Draco mengecup kening Naruto.

"Huf. Ja ne, Aniue." Merekapun berpisah jalan. Draco menuju Hagrid yang memanggil siswa-siswi tahun pertama. Sedangkan Naruto menuju seorang professor yang menjemputnya.

"Maafkan aku professor Snape, aku terlambat." Severus hanya menatap Naruto.

"Lainkali jika kamu telat datang saat pelajaranku, aku akan mengambil lima poin darimu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah memahami paman angkatnya itu. "Ayo berangkat." Severus mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang langsung Naruto raih dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu merekapun menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kalian berdua tiba." Dumbledore melihat Severus dan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Tentu saja." Mereka duduk di hadapan Dumbledore setelah dipersilahkan Dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" tawar Dumbledore pada Naruto dan Severus. Severus hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Naruto, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Dumbledore menatap Naruto. "Kamu sudah tahukan Naruto, alasan mengapa kamu tidak bersama dengan siswa tahun pertama lainnya?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu setelah siswa tahun pertama dipilah dengan topi pemilah."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, Naruto bersama dengan Severus menuju aula. Severus duduk di kursi dengan para professor sedangkan Naruto berdiri di samping kiri Severus.

* * *

><p>Quirell terus-menerus memerhatikan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Severus. Dan pandangannya itu sangat mengganggu Naruto. 'Ke-kenapa professor ini.. Dari tadi menatapku terus.' Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Quirell.<p>

Setelah bertatap mata dengannya, bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Jika dia tidak berdiri di depan orang banyak seperti ini, dia pasti akan langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri atau Severus atau berlari menuju Draco, memeluknya lalu bersembunyi di belakangnya. 'A-auranya sangat menakutkan.'

Naruto hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya. Severus yang merasakan keanehan tersebut menatap Naruto. Bukan tatapan meremehkan yang terkadang Severus lemparkan padanya (karena Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh ketika belajar privat padanya, tidak seperti Draco yang bisa duduk manis berjam-jam.) melainkan tatapan yang menjadikan Naruto menguatkan hatinya untuk dapat melawan ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Pintupun terbuka, masuklah McGonnagal beserta siswa tahun pertama. Lalu, Dumbledore berdiri memulai sambutannya. Ia mengingatkan para siswa untuk tidak memasuki area hutan gelap terlarang ataupun koridor lantai tiga sebelah kanan. Setelah itu, McGonnagal memanggil siswa baru satu-persatu untuk dipilah ke rumah masing-masing.

Draco yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan kaku, melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Naruto. Ketika melihat tatapan yang terdapat rasa tidak aman terpancar dari Naruto, Draco hanya tersenyum kecil berharap senyuman itu bisa menghapus rasa tidak aman dari Naruto.

Melihat senyuman kecil dari Draco, membuat hati Naruto menghangat, diapun membalas senyuman Draco. Rasa ketidak nyamanan yang hadir, perlahan mulai menghilang. Narutopun menghiraukan tatapan yang Quirell berikan padanya.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter masuk ke Gryffindor. 'Sepertinya tidak lama lagi mereka akan membentuk trio. Hmm... Trio emas?' pikir Naruto yang melihat kedekatan ketiga anak itu.

Dilanjutkan dengan Draco yang tanpa tersentuh oleh topi pemilah berhasil masuk ke Slytherin. Setelah selesai dipilah, semua siswa tahun pertama sudah duduk dengan teman satu asramanya.

"Naruto Malfoy." Narutopun meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri lalu duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan. Topi pemilah sudah ditempatkan di atas kepala Naruto.

`Hmm.. Mempunyai potensi yang besar bila dimasukan ke Slytherin ataupun Gryffindor.`

`Aku memilih Slytherin.`

`Mengapa yakin sekali dengan Slytherin?` tanya topi pemilah.

`Aku ingin memastikan Aniue baik-baik saja, agar ia tidak terjebak seperti papah.`

`Apakah kamu benar-benar yakin?`

`Aku yakin.` ucap Naruto mantap.

`Aku jadi teringat pada Harry Potter.`

`Ada apa dengan Harry?` Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

`Diapun harus memilih antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Tapi, berbeda denganmu. Dia memilih Gryffindor.`

`Aku tahu.`

`Dan sepertinya, dia sangat takut bila ia berakhir masuk ke Slytherin.`

`Mungkin, dia mendengar rumor yang mengatakan banyak sekali penyihir jahat yang berasal dari Slytherin.`

`Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kamu yakin masuk ke Slytherin?`

`Ya.`

`Apa kamu tidak takut dengan rumor tadi?`

`Tidak. Karena belum tentu rumor itu benar. Dan meskipun itu benar, tidak semua penyihir yang berasal dari Slytherin itu jahat.`

Walaupun tidak melihat topi pemilah itu, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa topi itu tersenyum. `Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto.'

`Dan senang bertemu denganmu Pak….`

`Karena sudah lama aku bekerja sebagai pemilah, panggil saja aku Pak Pemilah.`

Naruto tersenyum kecil, `Dan senang bertemu denganmu Pak Pemilah.`

Dengan suara menggelegar topi pemilah mengumumkan Naruto masuk pada "Slytherin!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, Draco bertepuk tangan melihat Naruto masuk ke 'rumah' yang sama dengannya.

"Naruto Malfoy pun terpilah ke Slytherin?" tanya Harry pada Ron. Hermione yang mendengar pertanyaan Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Walaupun sifatnya begitu. Dia tetap saja berasal dari Malfoy." Balas Ron.

Harry melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Draco, keduanya terlihat sangat senang. Naruto yang merasa ada seseorang memandangnya, memandang balik siapapun orang yang memandangnya itu.

Naruto kaget, ketika mengetahui orang yang memandangnya adalah Harry. Harry yang tertangkap basah memerhatikan Naruto langsung berpura-pura melihat ke Ron dan Hermione.

Setelah Harry kira cukup aman, dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Harry tersenyum kecil, Ketika ia bertatapan kembali dengan Harry, ia tersenyum hangat padanya lalu kembali berbicara dengan Draco.

Harry hanya tercenggang melihat senyuman yang Naruto berikan padanya. 'Dia tersenyum padaku? Meskipun dia sudah masuk ke Slytherin? Hmm.. Nampaknya ia tidak akan berubah. Lagipula aku menyukai senyumannya.' Harrypun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah Ron dan Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Huh! Berani-beraninya Potter menolak pertemananku!" Draco berteriak kesal setelah mengingat kejadian sebelum pemilahan.<p>

Semula Naruto memandang bingung kakaknya. Karena saat Draco mengajak Harry berteman, Naruto tidak bersamanya. Setelah diceritakan kejadiannya oleh Draco. Naruto menghela napas. "Jelas saja dia menolak tawaran Aniue. Aniue tidak menghargai Ronald. Dan dari yang aku lihat, Ronald itu teman pertama Harry."

Draco melihat ke arah Naruto dengan kesal. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap hanya berlalu ke kamar mandi membawa baju tidurnya. Setelah mandi dan mengganti seragam Hogwartsnya dengan piyama biru, ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur Draco.

'Hauf, jika aniue sudah begini karena keinginannya tidak tercapai dan seseorang sudah menyakiti egonya. Dia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membalas orang itu. aniue sangat tidak suka kekalahan, pasti mulai dari saat ini Harry dan Ron akan menjadi target harian aniue.' Naruto menghela napas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Draco. Sesekali Naruto menguap dan mengucek matanya, 'Ngantuk sekali.'

Draco langsung masuk ke kamar mandi membawa baju tidurnya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Draco melihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Mata silvernya menutup lalu dia menghela napas. "Jika Weasley tahu sopan santun, tidak membuat suara meremehkan ketika orang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku pun tidak akan menghinanya."

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Dracopun melihat ke tempat tidurnya, dan melihat... Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. "Kebiasaan deh, selalu saja tidur di tempat tidurku." Kebiasaan Naruto jika ia berada di tempat baru yang tidak ia kenal ataupun saat ia merasa takut. Naruto selalu tidur bersama Draco.

"Oh iya, aku lupa tidak menanyakan hal tadi pada Naruto! Mengapa ia terlihat kaku? "

Draco yang melihat Naruto tidur sangat nyaman, mengurungkan diri untuk membangunkannya. Ia menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat." Draco segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, tidak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya dan Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto. Amai yume." Lalu Draco mengecup kening Naruto.

* * *

><p>[Naruto-enam tahun dan Draco-tujuh tahun]<p>

Lucius dan Narcissa sedang menikmati teh sambil berbincang-bincang di halaman Malfoy manor. Sedangkan Draco dan Naruto bermain di taman bunga. Draco memandang Naruto yang sedang melihat bunga mawar dari dekat dengan wajah seriusnya, dan hal itu membuat Draco hampir tertawa karena ekspresi Naruto yang sangat tidak biasa ada, kini ada di wajah Naruto.

Draco terus memerhatikan Naruto. Setelah bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia melihat ke arah Lucius dan Narcissa. Draco memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tuanya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang asik memandang bunga-bunga.

"Papah, mamah. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." ucap Draco.

Mendengar Draco yang berbicara serius, sesuatu yang tidak wajar untuk anak seusianya, Lucius dan Narcissa segera memandang Draco.

"Kenapa… Aku dan Naruto sangat berbeda?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Narcissa terkejut dan dengan cepat dia menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Kalian tidak berbeda sayang… Apa yang membuatmu berpikir, kalian berbeda?" tanya Narcissa dengan lembut. Sedangkan Lucius hanya melihat ke arah Naruto yang sekarang sedang membuka buku yang biasa ia bawa, melihat bunga-bunga lalu melihat ke bukunya lagi, kali ini Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu.

"Aku.. memiliki mata berwarna silver sedangkan Naruto berwarna biru. Ketika aku melihat buku tentang keluarga Malfoy, aku melihat tidak ada satu orangpun dari keluarga Malfoy bermata biru. Warna dominan mata Malfoy adalah silver, hitam paling sering, dan yang paling langka di keluarga Malfoy adalah warna hijau. Memang ada beberapa orang yang berwarna biru, tapi itu bukan dari keluarga Malfoy asli [maksudnya tunangan atau suami/istri yang berasal dari keluarga lain, seperti Narcissa. Malfoy asli: seperti Lucius] warna birunyapun tidak seindah warna biru Naruto. Warna rambutku dan Naruto juga berbeda, walaupun sama-sama pirang. Aku memiliki warna pirang-silver, sedangkan Naruto memiliki warna pirang-gold. Warna rambutku tidak sama dengan mamah tapi sama dengan papah, sedangkan warna rambut Naruto tidak sama dengan papah ataupun mamah. Dan yang lainnya….." Draco sedikit melamun, memikirkan perbedaan antara dirinya dan Naruto. 'Kepribadiannya yang berbeda dengan pribadi seorang Malfoy. Mungkin dia hanya mirip dengan mamah. Tapi, mamahpun jika terhadap orang lain yang bukan dari keluarga Black ataupun keluarga Malfoy sedikit dingin dan tidak terbuka.'

Draco yang melamun, tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya berbisik pelan. "Lucius, sepertinya Draco sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto…" Lucius hanya mengangguk.

"Aku rasa, ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Draco." keduanyapun mengangguk kecil.

"Draco." Draco yang mendengar suara Lucius segera tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melihat ke arah Lucius.

"Ya, pah?"

"Kami akan memberitahumu nanti malam." Draco mengagguk pelan, lalu dia kembali menuju Naruto yang masih melihat bunga-bunga dan bukunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Narcissa memanggil Naruto dan Draco untuk masuk ke dalam Manor.

* * *

><p>Naruto sudah tidur di kamarnya. Kamar yang berada di samping kamar Draco. Sedangkan Draco yang masih bangun melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung. Narcissa duduk di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Lucius duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Draco, sebenarnya Naruto… Bukan adikmu." Draco terkaget mendengar hal ini.

"Naruto itu tunanganmu."

"Tu… tunanganku?" Draco hanya melihat pada Lucius. Yang Lucius jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ta.. tapi bagaimana bisa? Naruto.. diakan adikku?" ada keraguan yang terlihat di nada Draco saat ia mengatakan Naruto itu adiknya.

"Ketika kamu berumur dua tahun, papamu menemukan Naruto di halaman manor. Entah bagaimana Naruto ada di halaman manor. Mungkin berkaitan dengan Nine. Kamu tahu Nine kan?" Draco mengangguk, Lucus pernah menceritakan tentang Nine kepadanya.

"Ketika kami akan mengadopsi Naruto. _Family line_ miliknya tidak bisa berganti. Lalu mamamu mengusulkan Naruto menjadi tunanganmu."

"A..aku?" Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk.

"Naruto belum tahu hal ini."

"Maafkan bila kami mengikatmu dengan keputusan sepihak kami." ucap Lucius.

"Tapi melihatmu dan Naruto sekarang, membuat kami bahagia. Tanpa sadar, kalian sudah menyadari ikatan yang ada di antara kalian." Narcissa tersenyum kecil.

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang hal ini nanti. Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah Draco." Lucius membelai rambut Draco dan Narcissa mengecup kening Draco.

Setelah Narcissa dan Lucius keluar dari kamar Draco. Draco membuka matanya, mencoba melewati masa panik yang ada sejak tadi. Sejak mendengar bahwa Naruto itu tunangannya. 'Bertunangan ya? Be… berarti aku dan Naruto... Sama seperti papah dan mamah?' Setelah itu Dracopun tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Aniue… Aniue… Bangun." ketika Draco membuka mata, ia melihat wajah Naruto dekat dengan wajahnya.<p>

Tanpa sengaja Draco mendorong tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyangka Draco akan mendorongnya, hampir terjatuh. Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto ataupun meminta maaf. Draco sudah mengambil bajunya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Draco yang tidak melihat lagi ke belakang, tidak melihat mata Naruto yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aniue…" mata itu menatap Draco yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Sedangkan Draco…

Draco hanya menatap cermin. Menatap bayangan dirinya. Lalu berbisik, "Sama seperti papah dan mamah…."

-O-T-b-C-O-

Note : [1] Nine sebutan keluarga Malfoy untuk Kyuubi.

Uwaah~ Terima kasih! ^o^ Sanao sangat senang ada yang menyukai cerita Sanao. Ehehe, gomenasai! Sanao belum _update_ fic Sanao yang lain. Sekarang ini Monochrome Sekai sedang masa rewrite, banyak yang akan diubah di cerita itu. Nanti Sanao akan update Monochrome Sekai kok ^^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih<strong> yang sudah review! ^o^

= **hatakehanahungry**

= **sasunaru4ever**

: Terima kasih *blush* Yup, ada.. Tenang saja ^.~ Maksudnya Draco dan Naruto menjadi pengikut Voldemort. ^^

= **naru-suka-lemon-kun**

= **rukishiro kurosaki**

= **Rose**

:Iya. melihat jarangnya pair ini, membuat Sanao ingin mencoba cerita berpair DraNaru. ^-^ Terima kasih :D

Dan terima kasih juga sudah fave, alert, dan membaca cerita Sanao…^^ 

* * *

><p>Oh ya jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi profil Sanao untuk melihat tantangan dan info-info update.<p>

Sampai jumpa ^-^

Warmest hug for all of you...


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet Cherry

**Diamond Sparkle**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Contain Sho-ai [boy x boy], _spoiler alert_, tidak sama dengan versi canon, dan ke-ooc-an karakter.

Pair : DraNaru, _surprise pairing_, yang lain akan menyusul. (_slow building relationship_) :D

Rating : T

Summary : Naruto yang berumur satu tahun ditemukan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Naruto Malfoypun menjadi _diamond_ di tengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy dan tentunya salah satu _diamond_ yang ada di negeri sihir.

Key: "bla bla bla" = percakapan

'bla bla bla' = pikiran

`bla bla bla` = telepati

~Flash back = flashback

* * *

><p>Diamond Sparkle<p>

Chapter **3 : Bittersweet Cherry**

Draco berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah handuk yang kemudian ia sampaikan di atas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sebenarnya ada cara lain yang lebih instan, cepat, dan mudah, yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Cara itu menggunakan sihir. Namun cara manual yang ia lakukan saat ini lebih ia senangi dibandingkan cara instan itu. Sebuah kenangan itulah yang membuat ia menyenangi cara manual ini.

~Flash back [Naruto-enam tahun dan Draco-tujuh tahun]

"Aniue... Jangan tidur!" tangan kecil menepuk pundaknya. Draco hanya berdehem pelan.

Tidak kuasa menahan kantuk yang menghampirinya, Draco menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya yang tertutup kembali terbuka, memerlihatkan kedua matanya yang sayu akibat kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Aniue... Sudah kubilang jangan tidur!" kali ini rengekan kecil itu dibarengi oleh tangan kecil yang menggapai wajahnya dan mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Aniue..." –-tarik-

Sebuah kedutan kecil muncul di dahi Draco. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, sehingga ia hanya membalas panggilan yang mirip rengekan itu dengan sebuah deheman kecil.

Tidak terima dengan sikap cuek yang diberikan Draco pada dirinya, Naruto mengulangi tingkahnya lagi. "Aniue..." –-tarik-

Sekarang sebuah kedutan besar menemani kedutan awal di dahi Draco.

Ketika tangan kecil itu akan menarik pipinya lagi, Draco menghentikannya dengan tangannya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, ia merenggut kecil.

"Karena kamu mengeringkan rambut 'selambat' ini, aku jadi mengantuk. Dan siapapun orang yang rambutnya kamu keringkan, pasti akan tertidur. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku bila aku tertidur." Draco berbicara dengan nada aku-benar-dan-kamu-salah miliknya. Mencoba menutupi kenyamanan yang ia rasakan semenjak Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya.

Seringkali Draco menutupi kenyaman yang Naruto timbulkan dengan mengatakan kekurangan-kekurangan yang Naruto miliki [dan semua itu hanyalah karangan yang Draco buat] , salah satu contohnya ia mengatakan Naruto lamban.

Meskipun Draco menyayangi adiknya, ia masih merasa gengsi bila ia mengatakan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, membuatnya sangaaat nyaman.

Intinya sih, ia gengsi mengakui Naruto dapat membuatnya nyaman. Kenyaman yang Naruto ciptakan, memiliki ruang tersendiri di dalam hati Draco. Terkadang Draco heran, memikirkan Naruto. Memikirkan, mengapa begitu mudahnya Naruto bisa membuat dirinya nyaman. Bahkan melebihi kenyamanan yang dihadirkan oleh Lucius dan Narcissa.

Lucius sering berkata kepada Draco, Malfoy tidak akan pernah merasa nyaman 100% penuh dengan kehadiran orang lain. Untuk orang tua sekitar 95% kenyamanan yang tertangkap, dengan saudara sekitar 80% kenyamanan. Dengan pasangan sekitar 93% kenyamanan, teman sekitar 80%. Memang semua itu tergantung kepada individu masing-masing. Tapi, jarang sekali merasakan 100% kenyamanan bersama orang lain.

Naruto... Dia... mampu menembus 97%...

Saat ini, Naruto sudah mencapai angka tersebut. Dan Draco tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nantinya...

'Apa Naruto akan melampaui angkanya yang sekarang?' Dan itulah yang kini sukses membuat Draco pusing tujuh keliling. Yang berakhir dengan ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan rasa nyaman tersebut di balik kata-kata 'tajamnya'.

Sementara Draco tenggelam sejenak dalam pikirannya, Naruto mengulang-ulang kembali kata-kata yang Draco ucapkan di benaknya, dan perlahan memerhatikan kata-kata itu dengan seksama.

Ia telah mengetahui sifat kakaknya yang sangat keras kepala, dan ia sangat mengerti dan maklum mengapa kakaknya bersikap seperti itu. Terkadang ada saat-saatnya di mana ia tak dapat menghapuskan setitik kekesalan yang timbul karena Draco.

Untuk saat ini agar rasa kesalnya tidak bertambah, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi omongan Draco dan terus mengeringkan rambut kakaknya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada kakaknya. Setelah menemukan kata-kata yang menurutnya simpel dan bisa dimengerti oleh kakaknya yang gampang salah paham itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku paling tidak suka bila Aniue mengeringkan rambut dengan sihir. Angin yang dihasilkan sangat tidak baik untuk rambut dan kepala."

Menurut Draco, Naruto menjelaskan kelakuannya itu dengan nada khas segala tahu miliknya.

'Hmm.. segala tahu?' Draco hanya menyunggingkan seringaian kecil. Tidak jarang baginya mendapati Naruto dengan nada itu.

Karena nada itu dikeluarkan oleh Naruto di setiap kali ia merasa kesal karena Draco.

Bagi Naruto, ia tidak dapat melihat seringaian Draco. Tapi Naruto dapat merasakannya.

Naruto pun menghela napas kesal. Tangannya memukul pundak kanan kakaknya itu. "Jangan mengejekku Aniue!" nada itu sukses menghapus nada segala tahu miliknya dengan nada Aniueeeeeeeee-aku-kesal-padamu!

Membayang pipi Naruto yang memerah karena kesal, dan berimajinasi seakan-akan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Asap yang sangat mirip dengan asap yang dikeluarkan oleh kereta api, sukses membuat Draco tertawa.

Namun, pukulan yang diberikan Naruto padanya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menahan tawa yang akan meledak saat ini juga.

Menahan tawa itu sangatlah susah, apalagi menahan tawa yang murni berasal dari kejadian yang menghibur.

Untuk menahan tawa, Draco harus mengerutkan dahi, mengembungkan pipi dan tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya, agar tidak ada satupun suara yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berduapun tertawa. Berawal dari Draco yang menahan tawa, dan Naruto yang tertawa keras setelah melihat Draco yang tersedak karena menahan tawanya.

~End Flash back~

Draco melihat sekeliling kamar, mencari seseorang yang selalu berada di sana. Setelah melihat orang yang dicarinya tidak ada, ia memanggil namanya.

"Naruto?" bisiknya pelan.

Biasanya ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto akan menyapanya, lalu ia akan berbicara tentang apa yang dimasak mamah dan _house elves_. Kemudian, ia akan menarik tangan Draco dan berkata.

"Ayolah Aniue... Jangan lelet... Aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan!"

Dan Draco akan membalasnya dengan nada malas dan panjang yang sengaja ia buat untuk membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Humm... Kamu memang selalu lapar Naruto... Dan tidak usah terburu-buru, makanan-makanan itu tidak akan kemana-mana."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, tangan Naruto melepas tangan Draco. Lalu, ia menempatkan tangan di pinggang, dan menyipitkan matanya, menambah efek kesal miliknya. "Aku tahu itu Aniue. Tapi bagaimana kalau papah memakan bagian kita? Bagaimana kalau mamah melupakan menu favoritku? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Stop!" Draco memandang Naruto yang masih melihat tiga jari yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kepalan tangannya. Bisa ia bayangkan gerigi otak Naruto yang bergerak cepat memikirkan... a) berbagai alasan mengapa mereka harus cepat-cepat sarapan pagi dan b) alasan mengapa Draco menghentikan omongannya dengan paksa [atau lebih tepatnya berteriak].

"Hmm?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingung. Dan Draco menyimpulkan, bahwa Naruto memikirkan kedua alasan yang ia pikirkan.

Melihat Naruto yang masih tampak kebingungan. Draco mengambil napas panjang. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Naruto, papah tidak akan memakan bagian kita. Biasanya juga, ketika kita sampai di ruang makan, papah sudah selesai makan. Dan kita akan melihat papah duduk santai dengan koran terbuka di kedua tangannya dan secangkir kopi panas di dekatnya. Lagipula mamah pun akan memperingati papah tentang pola makannya jika ia mengambil porsi makanmu. Lalu jika mamah melupakan menu favoritmu, kita akan memohon mamah untuk membuatkan menu favoritmu satu hari ini penuh."

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Draco mulai tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar mengetahui Draco akan membantunya mengambil kembali porsi makannya. Melihat senyumnya, reflek membuat Draco pun ikut tersenyum.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Senyuman Naruto belum pudar, malah senyumannya itu semakin melebar. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Draco, anggukan antusias darinya menjawab ajakan kakaknya.

Melihat anggukan semangat yang diberikan adiknya itu, sukses membuat Draco tersenyum lagi, walaupun hanya senyuman kecil. ( :] )

Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan bergandengan tangan...

~End Flash back~

Melihat Naruto yang tidak ada di kamarnya, sontak membuat hati Draco menjadi gusar. Khawatir bila adik tersayangnya marah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Hubungannya dan Naruto saat ini membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini, Naruto sudah memberiku ruang untuk menyendiri. Dan aku menghargai itu. Dia memang adik yang pengertian." Ia menganggukan kepala, tanda yakin dengan perkataannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Draco menyadari ada yang salah dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tadi. "Adik yang pengertian?" Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat salah di telinganya. Karena sekarang Naruto itu...

'Bukan adikku tapi dia... Aukh! Aku pusing sekali memikirkannya!' Draco menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Kontrol sifat Malfoy yang _perfect, arrogant, cunning, individual and so on_, sering terbang keluar jendela disaat ia memikirkan Naruto.

Setelah puas menjambak rambutnya, ia membiarkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dan membenarkan poninya yang mulai turun dan menggangu pandangan matanya.

Mata silvernya memandang langit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Draco benar-benar bingung memikirkan hubungan antara dirinya dan Naruto sekarang.

'Setiap kali aku memikirkan Naruto.. Semuanya sangat membingungkan, baik sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa dia bukan adikku maupun setelah aku mengetahui itu semua.'

'Entah mengapa sebelum aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukan adikku, perasaanku sudah mengatakan 'ada yang aneh tentang hubungan ini', persis kata mamah... Secara tidak sadar aku dan Naruto menjalin ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar batas hubungan kakak dan adik. Perasaan aneh yang muncul jauh di masa lalu itulah yang membuatku sangat tertarik pada Naruto. Hidupku selalu berfokus pada Naruto. Ia bagaikan magnet dan aku tidak bisa tidak ataupun berhenti memikirkan dia.' Draco mengurut dahi dengan kedua jarinya, mencoba meluruskan kembali dahinya yang telah mengkerut itu.

'Fiuh... Aku ini berpikir apa sih? Aku dan Naruto kan masih anak kecil.. Masalah tunangan itu bisa diatur saat aku dan Naruto sudah besar.' Draco menganggukan kepalanya, puas pemikirannya dapat menghasilkan hasil yang sempurna [menurutnya XD].

'Dan mengenai tingkahku tadi pagi, seharusnya aku tidak mendiamkannya seperti itu.' Sejenak, Draco memejamkan mata.

'Naruto... Diakan tidak tahu aku adalah tunangannya. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu papah dan mamah bukan orang tua kandungnya.'

Apa yang akan terjadi, jika Naruto mengetahui semua ini. Apa dia akan melakukan, apa yang aku lakukan padanya sekarang. Menjauhinya... Menjauhiku...

Draco menghela napas. Tidak terbayangkan saat dimana Naruto akan menjauhinya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, ia [dirinya] akan sangat-sangat rapuh.

Draco keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia hanya melihat Narcissa sedang berbincang dengan Lucius, sedangkan Naruto masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di sekitar ruangan. Draco menghela napas...lagi.

Sesekali, ketika ia menyuapkan makanan, ia melirik ke arah Narcissa dan Lucius. 'Apa yang sedang dibicarakan mamah dan papah?' lalu pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sebuah kursi yang masih belum juga ditempati oleh Naruto.

Memikirkan Naruto, membuat ia berpikir kembali.

'Jadi, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang? Meminta maaf atau menjauh?'

Mungkin aku akan berbicara dengannya ketika aku bertemu dengannya. 

* * *

><p>Ia terus mencari keberadaan Naruto. Di kamarnya... tidak ada. Kamar mandi... <em>no<em>. Di perpustakaan... _nope_. Di ruang makan... jelas-jelas dia tidak ada.

'Apa Naruto tidak sarapan pagi?' Draco mulai benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Draco mulai berlari, ia berharap bisa menemukan Naruto secepatnya dan meminta maaf padanya [walau sebenarnya sifat Malfoynya enggan meminta maaf pada Naruto]. Kali ini [dan mungkin untuk selamanya], membuat Naruto salah satu pengecualian. Karena semua logis Malfoy miliknya akan terbang keluar jendela bila bersangkutan dengan Naruto.

Taman... _not here_. Dapur... hmm... _empty_.

Draco semaking gelisah, ia harus menemukan Naruto secepat yang ia bisa, karena ia sekarang [dari tadi], telah tenggelam dalam lautan '_guilty_'miliknya.

'Naruto... Ayolah... Di mana kamu berada?'

Ia sudah menengok ke sana-sini mencoba menangkap warna rambut pirang-_gold_ milik Naruto di sekeliling rumah. Lelah mulai menyaingi Draco dan memaksa Draco untuk mengambil napas dalam dan berelaksasi sejenak.

Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk beristirahat, ia mencari Naruto lagi. 

* * *

><p>"Lizzy..." bisik Naruto lembut.<p>

Tiba-tiba muncul satu house elf di hadapannya. Lizzy adalah house elf yang diberikan Lucius kepadanya. Enggan memperlakukan house elf sebagaimana _pureblood_ pada umumnya. Ia memberikan house elf kesayangannya itu, baju yang layak pakai.

Melihat senyuman Lizzy yang ditunjukan padanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Ya.. Tuan Naruto... Apa perintahmu tuan... Tuan Naruto?" mendengar kata tuan, sukses melunturkan senyuman Naruto.

Ia membuang napas panjang, pandangannya segera menuju pada sosok Lizzy yang berdiri sedikit membungkuk di hadapannya, matanya ragu untuk bertemu langsung dengan pandangannya.

Senyum simpatik muncul di wajah Naruto.

Tidak ingin mengagetkan Lizzy, Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut. "Lizzy, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan. Itu membuatku... tidak enak." Ia tidak berniat untuk berkata tajam [bagi Naruto, itu tajam XD] Namun untuk berhadapan dengan house elf, lebih baik berkata jujur apa adanya. Mereka lebih menghargai itu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, sontak membuat Lizzy semakin membungkukan badannya, tanda hormat yang sering house elf berikan kepada tuan mereka. Telinga panjangnya gemetar. Naruto membayangkan, mata hitam Lizzy pun membesar dan terdapat genangan air mata di sana, tanda takut bila ia harus dihukum.

"Tuan... ma-maafkan... tuan..." Naruto segera mengangkat kepala Lizzy dengan lembut, takut membuat house elf ini histeris.

"Lizzy, aku sudah bilang... Aku lebih senang, bila temanku memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel tuan atau kata-kata formal lainnya. Lizzy juga temanku, dan ia akan memanggilku dengan namaku kan?" Mata Naruto memandang mata house elf itu, sekelibat pemikiran muncul di benaknya.

"A..apa mungkin Lizzy tidak ingin berteman denganku?" Nada ketakutan yang sengaja dibuat olehnya, sukses membuat house elf itu terkejut.

Dengan nada terbata-bata, Lizzy berkata, "Te-tentu saja.. Aku adalah te-teman... Tuan..."

Naruto memicingkan mata, sebagai penambah efek semata. "Kalau kamu benar-benar temanku. Kamu pasti memanggilku dengan namaku, tanpa embel-embel tuan."

"Kau memanggilku tuan. Bila, ada tamunya papah. Ok." Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

Melihat tuannya tidak marah pada tingkahnya membuat Lizzy tersenyum kecil. Tingkah tuannya ini selalu membuatnya kaget. Semula ia menyangka ia akan diperlakukan buruk seperti tuannya [sebelum tuan Naruto] memperlakukan dirinya. Ia sangat bersyukur dimiliki oleh tuan yang sangat baik. Bahkan tuan Naruto memperlakukannya seperti teman. Teman adalah posisi yang sangat tinggi yang bisa house elves raih dari tuannya.

"Baiklah Naruto." Ucap Lizzy dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto, dan Lizzy bangga karena ia dapat membuat 'teman'nya tersenyum. "Lizzy, maukah kamu mengambilkan makanan untukku? Aku... belum sarapan pagi..." tangan Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lizzy segera menjawab. "Tentu saja Naruto" lalu poof Lizzy menghilang.

Setelah Lizzy menghilang, Naruto membiarkan tangannya jatuh ke bunga mawar terdekat darinya.

Sekarang ini, ia sedang berada di taman di mana beragam jenis bunga mawar tumbuh. Harus ia akui, ia menyukai aroma bunga-bunga mawar ini, aroma bunga ini dapat membuat hati tentram dan membuat pikirannya jernih walau dalam sekejap. Dan mungkin orang lain akan menganggapnya _girlish_ bila mereka mengetahui ia menyukai aroma bunga mawar. 'Apalagi aniue... Pasti dia akan menggodaku, kalau ia tahu aku menyukai aroma mawar.'

Mengingat Draco, membuat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Mata birunya memandang kosong bunga mawar ungu yang ia sentuh dengan lembut. Takut bila sentuhannya dapat membuat kelopak bunga ungu itu terjatuh.

Dengan perut kosong dan emosi yang meluap, sukses membuat matanya bergelinang air mata. Ia mengingat-ingat tingkah lakunya beberapa hari terakhir, mungkin ia tidak sengaja ataupun lupa telah membuat kakaknya jengkel. 

* * *

><p>Dahinya mengkerut, ia benar-benar tidak ingat kalau ia telah membuat Draco marah. Kata-kata... tidak ada. Tingkah... tidak ada.<p>

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar bingung. Naruto yakin ia tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Draco marah.

Kali ini Naruto menyentuh mawar kuning yang berada di samping kirinya. Perlahan air mata yang berlinang kini turun ke pipinya.

Tubuh hangat yang dekat namun terasa jauh...

Bahu tegak, tangan mengepal kuat, dagu yang terangkat...

Pandangan dingin yang Draco lempar padanya sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sosok yang menjauh... Sosok yang tidak sekalipun menengok ke belakang...

Tidak ada tangan yang mensupport tubuhnya... Tidak menanyakan keadaannya... Tidak ada tatapan yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf...

Dan... Tidak peduli...

-sama seperti... biru... hitam... dan merah... tomoe... berputar...-

Apakah Draco kesal? Marah? Sangat marah? Sehingga ia nampak tidak peduli...

Apa Draco... Membenciku?

Benci...

Lalu.

Tidak peduli...

Tidak! Jangan... bzzzt... tinggalkan... bzzzt... aku!

Perut kosong Naruto memanggilnya dari lamunannya. Naruto segera mengelap air matanya, sehingga hanya tampak mata yang sedikit merah, yang biasa disebabkan karena iritasi.

Poof! Lizzy muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan membawa makanan dan minuman lalu menyimpannya di samping Naruto yang masih memerhatikan bunga mawar kuning yang ia sentuh.

"Tu.. Naruto..." Lizzy sedikitt ragu untuk memanggil nama Naruto. Ia mengetahui, tuannya sedang bersedih hati. Lizzy hanya bisa berdoa, agar apapun kesusahan yang sedang dihadapi Naruto, bisa teratasi dengan lancar.

Naruto yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, segera memandang Lizzy. "Ya?" suaranya terdengar kecil. Dan Naruto tidak perduli untuk memperkeras suaranya, ia tidak punya tenaga lain untuk itu, dan ia yakin Lizzy pasti menangkap suaranya.

Lizzy hanya melihat sarapan yang ia taruh di samping Naruto. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Lizzy dan menemukan makanan dan minuman yang sudah tersedia di sampingnya. Senyuman simpul ia arahkan kepada Lizzy. "Terima kasih Lizzy..."

Lizzy mengangguk kecil, lalu ia menghilang dengan bunyi poof yang mengiringinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera melahap makanan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia telah menghabiskan makanannya. Walaupun terkadang ia batuk karena tersedak.

Setelah selesai, Lizzy muncul dan mengambil piring dan gelas. Dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto, Lizzy pun menghilang.

Naruto melihat jam saku miliknya. 'Jam setengah dua belas...' Naruto sudah lama menghilang, pasti saat ini mamah sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Naruto menghela napas kesal, 'Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sehingga aniue bersikap seperti itu padaku. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya apa salahku, saat aku bertemu dengannya.'

"Naruto! Naruto! Kamu di mana nak?" suara Narcissa menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bisa ia lihat, wajah Narcissa yang panik, dan matanya yang menunjukan khawatir. Sehingga tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menghampiri Narcissa.

"Ada apa mah?" tanyanya lembut.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Narcissa segera memandang anaknya itu dan memeluknya erat. Naruto memandang mamahnya dengan bingung. 'Mungkin aku telah membuatnya terlalu khawatir.'

"Kemana saja kamu nak? Mama mencarimu dari tadi. Mama takut terjadi hal yang mengerikan padamu." Bisik Narcissa lembut. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang langsung mata biru milik anaknya itu.

"A..aku ada di taman ini mah. Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku telah membuat mamah khawatir." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kamu sudah makan, Naruto?"

"Ya mah. Tadi Lizzy membawakanku makanan. Mah... aku..."

Melihat tangan anaknya mengepal, Narcissa segera memegang tangan Naruto hingga tangannya perlahan tidak mengepal.

"Naruto... Ada apa?"

"Umm...''

Naruto memainkan lengan baju miliknya, sedikit enggan menanyakan masalah ini kepada Narcissa. 'Tapi... kalau tanya langsung pada aniue... Aku takut aniue marah lagi padaku.' Naruto melihat ke arah Narcissa.

"Mamah, apa mamah tahu mengapa Aniue marah padaku?"

Mata Narcissa terbelalak kaget, "Marah padamu?"

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya. "Ya, umm... Sikap Aniue tadi pagi... dingin." Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus belakang lehernya, tanda khas Naruto saat ia mengalami tekanan ataupun malu.

Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga mawar kuning yang disentuh Naruto. Dia sudah menyangka semua ini terlalu cepat untuk Draco, tapi ia tidak berpikir Draco akan menjauhi Naruto seperti ini.

"Untuk saat ini, mama hanya menyarankan biarkanlah dulu kakakmu itu. Mama yakin kakakmu saat ini sedang tidak enak hati dan tanpa sengaja ia melampiaskan semuanya padamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Makasih ya mah..." Narcissa tersenyum kecil, meskipun Draco bersikap seperti ini pada Naruto, ia berharap hubungan persaudaan mereka tidak akan putus.

"Ya. Mama ke dalam dulu ya..."

"Oke mah... Aku masih ingin di sini." Senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Duuh.. Di mana sih Naruto itu! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana." Draco tampak sangat lelah, napasnya memburunya [o.o], tangannya mencengkram bajunya. 'Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Li-' Draco mencoba mengatur napasnya.<p>

'Hmm... Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Lizzy, Diakan house elfnya Naruto. Dia pasti [mungkin] mengetahui di mana Naruto sekarang.'

"Lizzy."

Poof! Lizzy muncul di hadapan Draco, dia membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap Draco, tapi tidak menatap matanya. Karena itu adalah hal yang taboo bagi house elf untuk menatap mata tuannya, kecuali Naruto [karena dia akan merengek 0.0].

"Y..ya.. Tuan Draco."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Draco memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya. "Lizzy, apa kamu tahu di mana Naruto sekarang?"

"U..um.." Lizzy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat wajah Naruto tadi, Lizzy bisa menebak karena Dracolah Naruto menjadi sedih. Lizzy tidak ingin memberitahukan di mana keberadaan Naruto. Tapi, kalau dia tidak memberitahu Draco...

Melihat keragu-raguan Lizzy, Draco segera berkata, "Lizzy. Di mana Naruto? Aku... ingin... berbicara padanya."

Lizzy masih menundukan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Draco menghela napas panjang. "Lizzy, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto." Sebenarnya Draco sangat enggan mengatakan itu pada house elf, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia ingin segera meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Melihat Draco yang nampak putus asa, akhirnya Lizzy memberitahukan Draco, tempat Naruto berada. Draco mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan langsung berlari menuju taman.

"Huff.. Mengapa tadi aku tidak memeriksa taman bagian ini."

* * *

><p>Sesampai di taman, Draco segera mencari Naruto. 'Lizzy bilang, dekat mawar ungu.. Hmm..'<p>

Rambut pirang-gold Naruto sangat mencolok dengan background ungu. "Na..." sebelum Draco memanggil Naruto. Naruto sudah berbicara dengan mamah. Draco semakin mendekat mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan mamah dan Naruto.

"Mamah, apa mamah tahu mengapa Aniue marah padaku?"

Mata Narcissa terbelalak kaget, "Marah padamu?"

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya. "Ya, umm... Sikap Aniue tadi pagi... dingin." Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus belakang lehernya, tanda khas Naruto saat ia mengalami tekanan ataupun malu.

Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga mawar kuning yang disentuh Naruto. "Untuk saat ini, mama hanya menyarankan biarkanlah dulu kakakmu itu. Mama yakin kakakmu saat ini sedang tidak enak hati dan tanpa sengaja ia melampiaskan semuanya padamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Makasih ya mah..."

"Ya. Mama ke dalam dulu ya..."

"Oke mah... Aku masih ingin di sini." Senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Entah mengapa melihat Naruto membicarakan dirinya pada mamah membuat sebuah gejolak kecil [namun berbahaya] di hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menggertakan giginya.

'Ia mengadu pada mamah!' gertakan itu sangat kuat, sampai-sampai giginya sakit [o.o walah]. Draco segera meninggalkan taman, berlari menuju dapur, berniat mengambil air putih untuk ia minum. Berharap air putih dapat meredam amarahnya, namun kilatan api masih terpancar panas di mata silver itu.

* * *

><p>Duduk lama di kursi taman membuat Naruto lelah, otot kaki dan punggungnya serasa tersusun dari batu bata. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, berniat mengambil dessert yang biasa dibuatkan Narcissa.<p>

"Hmm.. Mungkin pudingnya masih ada di meja makan?" Melihat objek yang akan dimakannya benar berada di meja makan. Naruto segera mengambilnya dan melahapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan puding, Naruto berdiri untuk mengambil gelasnya yang berada di dapur. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat minum air, aku pasti akan batuk. Kalau aku batuk, aku pasti akan dimarahi mamah." Tidak melihat ke mana dia melangkah, Naruto tiba-tiba berada di lantai, "Aduduh..." Ia meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya segera memegangi paha kirinya.

"Kh!" mendengar ringisan juga, Naruto segera menatap ke depan. Ia melihat Draco yang memegangi tangan kanannya yang nampak terkilir. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Draco, berniat membantu kakaknya berdiri. "Aniue, daijobu?"

Bukan membalas perkataan Naruto dengan "aku baik-baik saja" atau "tidak, tanganku sakit," Draco hanya memandang Naruto dengan kilatan amarah, tangan Naruto ia tepis begitu saja. Setelah itu Draco berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Seperti kejadian tadi pagi... Aku...' Tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri. Tangannya memegang baju Draco, membuat Draco berhenti.

"Aniue.. Aku.. aku minta maaf... Aku tidak sengaja..."

'Ya.. Tidak sengaja... Tapi, yang kamu adukan pada mamah itu semua sengaja.' Gumam Draco kesal. Sayangnya [atau tidak sama sekali] Naruto hanya mendengar ucapan sengaja terlontar dari Draco. Naruto segera berjalan ke depan Draco agar dia berhadapan dengan kakaknya itu.

"Aniue.. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja. Menapa kamu bilang aku sengaja!" Naruto kaget, tidak menyangka dia akan berteriak seperti ini pada aniuenya.

Draco yang terbawa emosi pun berteriak, "Aku bilang, kamu sengaja mengadukan aku pada mamah!" kilatan itu masih belum hilang dari mata Draco, dan kini Naruto melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak pernah mengadukan Aniue pada mamah!"

"Kamu tidak usah bohong Naruto! Aku melihat dan mendengar sendiri, tadi di taman kamu mengadukanku pada mamah!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengadukanmu, Aniue!" Kedua tangan Naruto sekarang menggenggam erat baju Draco.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu, Bodoh!"

-o..b..e..D-o...!-

Ucapan yang seketika mengiang-ngiang di pikiran Naruto ditambah mendengar ucapan Draco menyebut dirinya bodoh. Kontan membuat Naruto menangis.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak - hk- mengadukan Aniue pada ma-mah! A-aku hanya me-nanya-kan me-ngapa Aniue ber-sikap dingiiin pa-daku tadi pagi-hk." Naruto berbicara dengan napas yangtersengal-sengal karena tangisannya itu.

"Ba-ru kali ini Ani-ue mengataiku- bodoh. Apa Aniue be-nci padaku!" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-aku tidak bodoh. Aniue yang bodoh! Aniue yang ti-dak percaya padaku!" Setelah itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Draco berdiri seorang diri di lorong dapur. Kali ini Draco yang menatap kosong kepergian Naruto...

* * *

><p>"Hosh...hosh.. Ka-kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi." Narutopun mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau, lalu ia merebahkan diri dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi wajahnya. 'Aku menyebut aniue bodoh.' Segelintir perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Namun mengingat aniuenya yang duluan mengatai dirinya bodoh membuat Naruto berpikir, "Nah... Dia duluan yang menyebutku bodoh."<p>

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap pohon ceri yang menghalangi panasnya sinar matahari dari tubuhnya. Melihat buah-buah ceri yang nampaknya ranum, membuat Naruto ingin memetiknya.

'Hmm... Mungkin aku pun akan memberikan beberapa ceri pada aniue, sebagai permintaan maafku.'

Dengan segera ia menaiki pohon itu, tujuannya hanya satu... Membawakan ceri itu untuk aniuenya...

* * *

><p>Apapun peran yang harus dijalankan oleh Draco saat ini, ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu pasti, dia harus secepatnya menemui Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Satu.. dua.. lima belas... Sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Melihat masih banyak ceri yang ranum namun sangat jauh dari tempatnya ia duduk di dahan, membuat Naruto menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat yang lainnya sangat jauh. Aku.. akan memberikan aniue delapan ceri." Dengan sebuah anggukan, Naruto turun dari pohon.<p>

"SRETt!"

Naruto hilang kendali akan kakinya. Ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, sesaat dia melihat tangannya yang memegangi pohon dan sesaat kemudian dia melihat langit biru. Masih dalam keadaan kaget, dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sesaat lagi akan bersentuhan dengan tanah. Dan Naruto berharap tanah dan rerumputan itu tidak terlalu kasar saat tubuhnya sampai ke tanah.

Entah kapan ia memejamkan matanya. Namun ia tahu, ia sudah ada di bawah. Memang agak keras namun tidak sekeras yang ia bayangkan jika ia menyentuh tanah. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia melihat Draco yang mengiris pelan. Nampaknya akibat menangkap Naruto, Draco jatuh dengan tangannya yang tadi terkilir.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Bodoh! "

"Kamu memang bodoh! Bodoh! Baka! Aho! Atau apalah itu! Aku sudah lelah memanggilmu bodoh!" Draco memegangi pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan Naruto masih duduk dipangkuan Draco.

"Ma-" Kata maaf terputus dari bibir Naruto. 'Huh! Aniue yang duluan membentakku, mengapa aku yang duluan minta maaf.' Namun, melihat warna kulit aniuenya yang memerah membuat Naruto mengurungkan egonya. 'Bagaimanapun aku juga yang salah. Aniue terluka gara-gara aku kurang hati-hati.'

"Maafkan aku Aniue." Bisik Naruto. Ia enggan meminta maaf keras pada Draco. Sedangkan Draco hanya melihat kepala Naruto yang menunduk, membalas Naruto dengan sebuah deheman.

Masih belum menatap Draco, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada kakaknya, "Aku memanjat pohon bukan karena aku bodoh. Tapi, karena buah cerinya sudah ranum dan aku ingin memetiknya. Aku memetik lima belas, sebagian ingin aku berikan pada Aniue. Ini." Naruto membuka kepalan tangannya.

Draco yang melihat ceri-ceri ranum itupun mengambil beberapa lalu segera memakannya.

Tidak menyangka kakaknya akan memakan begitu saja ceri yang ia petik, Naruto menatap Draco dengan rasa berdebar. 'Cerinya sudah ranum benar kan? Duh, bagaimana kalau Aniue ngambilnya yang belum begitu ranum, nanti dia nyalahin aku lagi.' "Rasanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"... Bitter..."

"Bitter?" 'Yah benar tebakanku, aniue mengambilnya yang belum terlalu ranum.' Naruto menghela napas kecewa.

"Bittersweet." Draco mengambil ceri lagi dari tangan Naruto. Melihat itu, Narutopun tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari pangkuan aniuenya.

"Aniue, kita bersihkan dulu lukanya. Mamah pasti akan bantu kita."

"Ya." Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari taman cheri. Sedangkan Draco masih memandangi buah ceri kembar yang ia pegang.

Bittersweet... Apapun peran yang harus dijalankan oleh Draco saat ini, ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu pasti berada di samping Naruto, ia akan merasakan _bittersweet_. Dan ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena itu Naruto. Naruto tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun [mungkin?]

'Lagipula aku menyukai bittersweet flavour.' Draco tersenyum kecut.

"Aniue! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah mendekati pintu masuk.

Draco segera beranjak dan berlari menuju Naruto, tidak lupa hati-hati akan tangannya yang terluka. "Iya-iya, dasar cerewet!"

'_Definitely bittersweet cherry flavour_...'

-O-T-b-C-O-

Note :

Mengenai persen kenyamanan. ^^'a

Dear Readers, perasaan seseorang tidak dapat dinilai oleh angka-angka, tapi saat itu Draco masih kecil. Ketika ia bingung ia akan membuat sumber kebingungannya itu menghilang, terpecahkan, ataupun menyamakannya dengan logika-logika ataupun angka yang sering Lucius berikan kepadanya [dengan alasan karena ia adalah seorang Malfoy. Ia tidak akan dikalahkan oleh kebingungan]. Kebingungan Draco kali ini, ditambah oleh omongan keceplosan dari Lucius. [karena Lucius pun baru bisa membedakan ukuran perasaan tersebut akhir-akhir ini. Belum lama.]

Mengenai sifat Malfoy yang sering Draco singgung di sini adalah gambarannya dari sosok Lucius, ayah sekaligus idolanya. Ia ingin mencontoh segala sifat, tingkah laku yang dapat ia tangkap dari sosok Lucius [walaupun itu hanyalah sifat, tingkah laku '_raw_' Lucius]. Dan ia pun ingin dijadikan kebanggaan Lucius... dan juga Narcissa... dan yang pasti Naruto.. Karena ia mengidolakan Lucius, ia berpikir mungkin ia pun akan menjadi 'idola' Naruto bila ia seperti Lucius. Saat itu, ia ingin menjadi sosok kakak yang 'sempurna' bagi Naruto.

Malfoy benar-benar berpikiran rumit ^^'a

Atau Sanao yang rumit? XD

Mengenai Lizzy, dia salah satu _house elv_ yang Sanao buat (berarti OC ya?) Ia akan mempunyai peran penting di masa mendatang (mungkin? XD)

Lizzy, _house elv_ pemberian dari rekan kerja Lucius. Kebetulan Naruto melihat Lizzy duluan, dan ia meminta (memohon/merengek) pada Lucius agar Lizzy diberikan padanya. Dan Lucius... Kayanya Sanao ngasih penjelasannya kepanjangan ^^'a

Mungkin akan Sanao buat _scene_ ini untuk chapter di masa mendatang. Hmm.. Itu pun.. Sanao serahkan pada para readers. :D Readers ingin membaca scene Naruto yang merengek pada Lucius atau tidak? XD

* * *

><p>Sup..<p>

**Terima kasih** yang sudah review! ^o^

**=naru-suka-lemon-kun**

: Lama... banget ya? XD *geplaked*

Boleh juga? Hore! ^o^/ *lari ke sana-sini*

Di sini Sanao lamain, beneran ^^v.. Malah kayanya alurnya lemoot banget -.-a *baca lagi dari awal* Yup, alurnya lambat banget T.T

**=hatakehanahungry**

**=sasunaru4ever**

:Hehehe enggak apa-apa ^w^ Sanao juga... Sanao juga baru update sekarang =.=a Yup, masih flash back, dan sampai chapter ini juga. Chapter selanjutnya _move on_ XD Quirell kah? Niat buruk? Hummm.. *senyum-senyum gaje* Rahasia! XD It's okay *cielah Sanao pakai Inggris o.o* ceritanya gimana baguskah? Gajekah? XD

**=The DeVil's eyes**

**=rukishiro kurosaki**

**=Narunaru-chan**

:Uwaah... Sanao juga senang ^o^/ Mudah-mudahan saja ceritanya enggak ngebosenin ya? ^-^

Kilat... *lihat tanggalan* untuk saat ini sepertinya _no comment_, untuk selanjutnya.. akan jadi bahan pertimbangan XD

**=The Black Jacket**

**=Guest**

:Walah, karena hanya ada namanya guest, jadinya sama Sanao ditulisnya guest, maaf ya... -.-a

Sip, lanjut kok lanjut XD

**=Neterya imel**

**=Vanni**

:Absolutely.. *thumbs up* :D

Dan terima kasih juga sudah fave, alert, dan membaca cerita Sanao…^^

* * *

><p>Sanao baru sadar, sudah tiga chapter Diamond sparkle, Sanao membuat masing-masing chapter 20 lembar ms word [!] o.o Mudah-mudahan ada peningkatan kualitasnya, meskipun hanya sedikit -.-a<p>

Jangan sungkan untuk mengobrol dengan Sanao, walaupun Sanao akui, Sanao akan lamaaaa sekali balesnya [sama seperti *lirik fb*] yang belum di bales-bales -.-a Tapi... Pasti Sanao bales kok... Beneran ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^o^ *waving hands*

Sanao Mikaru

29-07-2013


End file.
